Past
by Ljeevas
Summary: Missa Amane, Beyond Birthday. Mereka memiliki hubungan di masa lalu. Benarkah? Entahlah. Mengapa sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu?
1. Chapter 1

**Humanly **Ljeevas

**Death Note **Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Warning : Canon, Plot agak cepat, typo(s), OOC and another imperfectness? Let me know my fault in Review?

.

.

Setting : Setelah Beyond Birthday memutuskan keluar dari Wammy House. Jauh sebelum Death note muncul. Dan sebelum Missa Amane menjadi model terkenal.

* * *

Sebuah _cafe _ di pusat hiruk pikuk Kanto tampak sangat ramai dan penuh. Orang-orang terus ramai keluar masuk _cafe _ tersebut. Apalagi saat menjelang makan siang hingga petang, para pengunjung tidak henti-hentinya keluar masuk. Bahkan ada yang rela menunggu agar dapat menikmati berbagai _dessert _dan minuman yang sudah terkenal di daerah tersebut.

Terlihat sekali bahwa para pelayan yang bekerja disana juga sangat kerepotan. Seorang pria kepala dapur yang sangat sibuk memberi hiasan-hiasan pada _desert-dessert_ di piring-piring kecil yang tampak menggiurkan, sebut saja Matt. Kemudian seorang lelaki penjaga kasir dengan tampang dingin tidak peduli, Near. Dan seorang pria dibalik dapur yang terus menggerutu sambil meracik minuman dengan kesal karena pesanan tidak habis-habis, Mello. Dan seorang wanita cantik dan menarik yang dari pagi tidak berhenti memoleskan bedak dan lipstik, memamerkan senyum termanisnya untuk menyambut para tamu, dia adalah anak pemilik _cafe, _Takada.

Benar! Satu orang terlewat.

Misa Amane. Pelayan wanita yang sibuk berputar-putar mengantar pesanan, membereskan meja, melayani para tamu dan pekerjaan _waitress _yang lainnya.

...

"Missa-chan! Bisa tolong bereskan meja didepan?" suara sopran yang tidak asing itu jelaslah suara Takada yang sedang memoles kutek di meja tunggu dengan tidak peduli.

"Baik." ujar Missa sambil membawa baki penuh _dessert._

"Missa-chan, antarkan pesanan meja delapan ya!" suara ceria dan tampang _cool _yang mencungul dari pintu dapur, tentu suara Matt. Suara yang selalu disukai Missa, satu-satunya yang membuat Missa betah bekerja rodi di _cafe_ tersebut.

"Ya." Missa kembali ke dapur sambil membawa baki penuh piring dan gelas kotor.

"Bisa tolong layani tamu disana Missa?" datar dan _cool. _Near, berujar datar dari balik meja kasir yang-entah penuh sesak dengan kaum hawa yang-dengan-alasan-membayar sekaligus meminta foto bersama Near.

"Tentu." Missa hanya menghela nafas panjang.

_Hari ini kenapa _cafe_ penuh sekali. Uuh.. Kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali? Apa karena belum makan ya? Kapan terakhir kali aku makan? Kemarin? Atau kemarinnya lagi?_

"Selamat sore. Selamat datang di _Kawaii cafe, _mau pesan apa?" Missa berujar ceria.

"Ibu aku mau es krim cokelat," seorang bocah lelaki meminta pada ibunya.

"Kau sedang sakit batuk. Cokelat panas saja ya?" ibu itu menjawab pelan.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau es kriim!" suara bocah itu meninggi dan mulai merengek tak karuan.

"Batukmu tidak kunjung sembuh nanti," wanita paruh baya itu berusaha membujuk anaknya, tapi dari rautnya sepertinya ia sudah cukup kelelahan sehingga ia lebih banyak diam.

"Aku mau es krim! Es krim!" bocah itu tetap berkeras malah semakin keras suaranya. Tidak peduli semua mata memandangnya.

_Uuh kepalaku..._

"Nona, bisa tolong ambilkan menunya? kami belum dilayani sejak tadi." kini seorang pria bersama kekasihnya. Rautnya mulai tampak kesal karena menunggu lama.

"Bisa tolong tungu sebentar? Takada-san, meja 14 belum dilayani." _Kepalaku sakit..._

"Aku sibuk didapur. Bisa minta Near saja?" Takada melenggang santai menuju dapur. Sejujurnya Takada memang tidak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya malas disuruh-suruh.

Missa berdecak pelan, tapi apa yang bisa diperbuatnya? Apalagi ia adalah anak pemilik _cafe,_ tidak ada yang mau berurusan dengannya atau kehilangan pekerjaan.

"Maaf. Tolong tunggu sebentar lagi." Missa menunduk lemah, kepalanya terasa berat.

_Tidak bisakah semua diam sebentar?_

Missa mulai sempoyongan. Diamati sekitarnya.

"Kata dokter tidak boleh..."  
"Missa-chan tolong..."  
"Nona, bisa tolong layani kami..."  
"Aku mau es kriim!"  
"Missa-chan tolong an..."  
"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

_Entahlah, tolong. Tinggalkan aku sendirian. Kumohon semuanya diam. Crap! Kenapa semua jadi tidak jelas? Kenapa semua kabur? Kenapa semua jadi.. hitam?_

_._

_._

_.  
_

_Aku dimana? _

.

"Missa-chan, sudah sadar? Kau merasa baikan?" Matt membantu Missa duduk sambil menyodorkan segelas air madu hangat.

"Aku pingsan?" suaranya terdengar serak.

"Ya. Minumlah dulu." entahlah, Missa merasa wajahnya pasti merah sekali saat ini. Matt memang lelaki yang pengertian.

"Terimakasih. Umm.. sudah tutup ya? Pasti lama sekali aku pingsan. Bagaimana keadaan tadi? Sangat merepotkan ya?" tiba-tiba rasa bersalah merasuki hatinya.

"Ya. Kami kewalahan, apalagi karena kau pingsan suasana semakin kacau. Jadi aku terpaksa turun tangan. Dan sekarang badanku pegal-pegal semua." ujar Takada tiba-tiba sambil lalu.

"Maafkan aku." _Sialan. _Perasaannya memang kacau karena merasa bersalah. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa kesal dengan Takada. Missa yakin Takada bahkan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Tapi tadi ada seorang pria yang merawatmu. Jadi, kami tidak terlalu disibukkan denganmu." ucap Matt sambil berpikir.

"Seorang pria?" _Siapa? Apa yang dilakukannya?_

"Tenang saja, aku mengawasimu dari sini. Pria itu hanya memasangkan kompres sebentar, lalu pergi." ujar Mello dari dapur. Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk mencuci gelas dan piring.

"Iya. Dia salah satu pengunjung. Awalnya kami bingung harus bagaimana. Tapi karena kerepotan kami langsung saja menyerahkanmu pada orang itu. Bahkan dia membelikan _shortcake _dan _parfait _untukmu, mungkin juga _yogurt_. Kuletakkan di dalam pendingin. Ambil saja sendiri. Lekas sembuh ya. Sepertinya kau tidak terlihat baik akhir-akhir ini." jelas Near panjang lebar sambil mengelap meja.

"Maaf." kini kata maaf tulus yang Missa lontarkan.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul sepuluh. Biar yang lain saja yang beres-beres. Mau kuantar pulang?" Matt tersenyum. Senyum yang hangat.

"Ah, uum. Tidak usah. Biar Mello-san saja yang mengantar pulang. Biasanya juga dia yang mengantarku pulang." ucap Missa terbata-bata. _Cih, kenapa aku menolaknya?_

"Baiklah." Matt tersenyum, lagi.

"Ayo Missa-chan. Kita pulang," Mello memakai jaket kulit hitamnya, "Semuanya, kami pulang dulu ya."

"Mello, jangan dengan alasan mengantar Missa kau tidak ikut bantu-bantu." Near berteriak datar melihat kepergian duo pirang itu yang langsung melesat menggunakan motor balap kebanggaan Mello.

.

.

_Seorang pria? Kenapa bisa baik sekali? _Strawberry shortcake, parfait strawberry _dan _yogurt strawberry. _Sayangnya aku tidak suka masam. Kenapa tidak cokelat saja?_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading..**  
_

**Ljeevas kembali lagi looh mmuah mmuah #digampar **

**Seperti biasa, cerita gaje, alay, bertele-tele, kecepetan, OOC, OOC, dan OOC  
**

**Keyh, kali ini lumayan pendek. tapi gk janji chap-chap berikutnya bakalan sependek ini ato malah lebih pendek lagi.. -.=****  
**

**Sebenernya saya gk mau pake chara Matt, Mello, Near dan Takada. Karena nanti gk sesuai sm plot ceritanya DetNot. Jadi terpaksa.. *ditodong pistol sm Mello Matt, ditodong tembak2an sm Near (JADI KITA CUMA PEMERAN PEMBANTUUUUU? DASAR AUTHOR LAKNAT!)  
**

**Betewe, Beyond belom nongol ea? dikit banget. itu aja gk langsung. mungkin di chap depan, ato depannya lagi? #beyond ngasah pisau dipojokan  
**

**'  
**

**'  
**

**okede readers yang baik dan unyu2**

** repiu pliss. pliss. plisss O.O  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Humanly **Ljeevas

**Death Note **Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Warning : Canon, Plot agak cepat, typo(s), OOC and another imperfectness? Let me know my fault in Review?

.

.

Setting : Setelah Beyond Birthday memutuskan keluar dari Wammy House. Jauh sebelum Death note muncul. Dan sebelum Missa Amane menjadi model terkenal.

* * *

Pagi itu begitu damai. Setelah kejadian pingsan kemarin, Missa diijinkan untuk beristirahat setengah hari. Jadi Missa baru bekerja pada sore hari.

...

Gadis muda itu terduduk lemah di dalam kamar sewanya yang mungil, hanya berukuran 3x3 dengan perabot seadanya. Kasur tipis yang didudukinya sekarang, tas besar berisi pakaian yang teronggok di pojok kamar dan wastafel kecil dengan cermin buram yang terletak di sebelah pintu kayu bobrok.

Matanya menatap sayu pada jendela tanpa kaca yang hanya ditutupi selambu merah tipis. Seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa ringan, bahkan kalau berjalan masih terhuyung-huyung dan perlu berpegangan pada sesuatu agar tidak terjatuh.

"Lapar..." erang nya perlahan.

_Cih, uang bulanan ku sudah habis kuberikan pada ayah. Sekarang aku harus makan apa? Apa aku perlu mengais tempat sampah seperti kemarin? Tapi, berjalan saja sudah tidak kuat. _

_Ugh, perutku... sakit_

Gadis itu berpaling ke pojok ruangan. Mencari sisi ruangan yang lebih hangat dan tidak terkena angin yang masuk tanpa penghalang dari jendela. Ia membungkus tubuhnya dengan kasur tipis dan diam disana.

...

Tok tok tok_  
_

"Siapa?" suaranya lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar orang dibalik pintu.

"Ini aku, Mello."

"Masuk. Tidak dikunci."

Trak trak! brak!

"Pintunya rusak, agak susah dibuka." Missa berteriak dari dalam. Tapi tubuhnya enggan bergerak. Ia masih meringkuk terbungkus kasur, merasa enggan meninggalkan posisinya yang sudah nyaman.

BUGH! Sekali dobrakan, pintu terbuka. Muncul wajah Mello yang tampak kesal.

"Missa-chan! Pindah dari tempat ini. Tempat ini tidak layak untuk dihuni. Sudah ku sarankan agar pindah ke tempatku saja. Disana nyaman, hangat, lebih luas, dan pintunya tidak susah dibuka seperti disini.." Mello mulai menceramahi Missa.

"Sudah kubilang _aku tidak mau." _jawab Missa singkat menanggapi ceramah Mello. Memang sudah puluhan kali Mello memaksa Missa untuk tinggal bersamanya karena alasan tempat ini tidak layak untuk Missa, tapi Missa terus menolak. Alasannya, Missa ingin hidup mandiri.

"Baiklah. Lain kali, akan ku seret kau untuk pindah ke rumahku kalau aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

"Haha, baiklah. Umm apa kau tidak kerja? Matt pasti akan marah-marah kalau kau terlambat lagi."

"Biar saja. Lagipula, kalau dia tahu aku menjengukmu dia tidak bisa marah. Ini aku bawakan bubur. Masih hangat, makanlah."

Tanpa basa-basi Missa langsung menyantap bubur ayam jamur di hadapannya. Setelah habis baru Missa sadar kalau dari tadi sedang diamati.

"Apa?" nadanya terdengar sarkastik.

"Aku sudah bawakan bubur. Setidaknya kau mengatakan terimakasih."

"Terimakasih. Sering-sering saja bawakan aku makanan." Missa beranjak dari tempatnya menuju wastafel.

"Che! Enak saja. Itu hutang tahu. Kapan-kapan kalau aku sakit kau belikan aku bubur_._"

Missa mengangguk sambil menuangkan pasta gigi, kemudian mulai menggosok gigi, "Unggu ahu hi hawah ya!(Tunggu aku dibawah ya!)"

"Hm." Mello keluar dan menuju sepeda motor hitamnya yang di parkir di seberang jalan.

Setelah cuci muka dan ganti baju Missa segera turun dan langsung berangkat menuju kafe.

.

.

.

"Mello-kun! Kenapa terlambat? Missa-chan! Kau bersama Mello-kun? Syukurlah, kau langsung kembali bekerja. Badanku masih sakit setelah menggantikanmu semalam. Kuharap kau tidak pingsan lagi ya. Karena akan sangat merepotkan." itu Takada, kembali dengan perkataannya yang menyebalkan. Dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin dihadapan Mello.

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku." ujar Missa tak kalah manis, membuat Takada tampak muak.

"Missa-chan. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu beristirahat?" itu Matt, sambil mengantarkan pesanan, ia menyapa Missa.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula, aku sudah baikan."

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua segera ganti baju dan mulai bekerja." dan itu Near. Meski tampak acuh, semua juga tahu ia peduli pada Missa.

"Aye _captain_!" Missa berujar semangat.

Mereka semua bekerja keras, bahkan Takada. Meski hanya sekedar meneriaki Matt tentang pesanan-pesanan yang belum dibuat, intinya pekerjaannya hanya mengganggu. Menjelang makan siang pengunjung semakin banyak. Dan semua orang semakin sibuk.

"Missa-san! Kemarilah." Near memanggil Missa dari kasir.

"Ada apa Near-sama? Pengunjung tidak ada habisnya, sebaiknya aku kembali bekerja." Missa hendak berbalik meninggalkan Near.

"Missa, pria di dekat jendela itu yang menolongmu kemarin."

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin?" Missa berjinjit mencari sosok yang ditunjuk Near dari balik kerumunan manusia.

"Sepertinya ia hendak pergi."

"Benarkah?" Missa segera menerobos kerumunan dan mendapati meja itu telah kosong, hanya tersisa gelas sisa _strawberry smoothie _dan _strawberry cheesecake._

_Kemana perginya?_ _Cepat sekali..._

"Missa-chan! Cepat antarkan pesanan ini!" suara Matt terdengar nyaring. Sepertinya ia mulai kerepotan.

"Iya!"

.

.

.

"Missa-chan, sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang." Matt berteriak dari dapur.

"Iya, setelah semua beres aku akan pulang."

"Missa, malam ini aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu. Dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Maaf." tampaknya Mello agak terdesak. Wajahnya tampak tak rela membiarkan Missa pulang sendirian, tapi di sisi lain ada keperluan mendadak dan tidak bisa ia tinggalkan.

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa naik taksi, atau bis. Sepertinya masih ada bis di jam-jam seperti ini. Aku bisa naik apa saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Lagi pula aku bisa jaga diri." ucap Missa sungguh-sungguh, berusaha meyakinkan Mello.

"Aku bisa mengantarnya." tiba-tiba Matt muncul dari dapur.

"Tidak usah. Arah pulang kita kan berlawanan."

"Tidak apa. Aku siap-siap dulu ya."

"Maaf merepotkan." Missa membungkuk sungkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begini aku bisa tenang. Aku pergi dulu ya." Mello segera beranjak meninggalkan Missa.

"Ayo Missa-chan."

Matt dan Missa berjalan menuju sebuah ruko dimana Matt memarkirkan _camaro_ merahnya. Saat sedang mengobrol ringan, tiba-tiba seseorang berhenti dihadapan mereka.

"Selamat malam," suara berat agak parau mengejutkan mereka berdua. Terutama Missa yang sepertinya memiliki perasaan tidak enak tentang orang dihadapannya.

"Maaf?" suara Missa terdengar canggung dan bingung.

"Kau laki-laki yang kemarin itu ya?" Matt berujar santai, mengabaikan Missa yang tiba-tiba mundur selangkah dibelakang Matt.

"Anda masih ingat saya?" suara parau itu kembali terdengar, janggal.

"Siapa?" Missa masih bingung harus berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa takut.

"Dia laki-laki yang menolongmu kemarin. Kau lupa? Tentu saja. Kau tidak sadar waktu itu." Matt yang kini berujar janggal.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terimakasih telah menolong ku saat itu." sesaat rasa takutnya hilang.

"Ya." orang itu menjawab canggung.

"Sepertinya wajahmu tidak asing." Matt mengamati wajah orang itu dengan seksama.

"Ya. Aku bekerja dekat sini dan sering mampir ke kafe untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan." suaranya terdengar ringan walaupun semakin parau.

"Siapa namamu? Kalau boleh aku minta nomor telepon, mungkin sesekali kau bisa mampir dan ku traktir di kafe kami. Untuk membalas pertolonganmu waktu itu," Matt menawarkan.

"Rue. Rue Ryuzaki. Maaf tapi aku tidak punya telepon genggam. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa mampir lagi." Rue tersenyum.

"Um, baiklah. Sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku segera mengantarnya pulang. Sekali lagi terimakasih." Matt beranjak meninggalkan Rue diikuti Missa.

"..." sejak tadi Missa hanya diam menatap pria misterius bernama Rue.

.

"Sampai jumpa... Missa Amane-san,"

.

.

.

* * *

**Yo! akhirnya apdet kilat sambil makan sate kambing...**

**Selamat Idul Adha bagi yang merayakan;))**

**gimana? Missa disini aneh gimanaaa gitu ya? Beyond juga kesannya kurang ya? Entar deh saya betulin, tolong kasih tau kekurangannya dimana ya! \**

**Ini sebetulnya baru masuk inti cerita, belum ceritanya. Jadi dinikmatin dulu aja ya, kita pelan-pelan aja. Keyh?**

**.**

**.**

**Let me know my fault in REVIEW pliiss?**


End file.
